


Family Of Destruction

by Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, escaping the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: When you find a soft hearted person abaondoned... When you find love in their eyes... Keep them safe in your arms forever, and they will do the same for you.Alec has been kicked out of the Lightwood home since he came out when he was 14. He has been living with his older boyfriend Sebastain.Meanwhile on the other side of Manhattan...Magnus and his mom has escaped abuse from Asmodeus and has made it to New York.Magnus and Alec meet in high school
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus/OC, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & his mom, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Blue Flame**

**A/N: Welcome to my new mundane fanfic. This story will be about abuse, rape and hurt. So please read this at your own pace. **

**Alec P.O.V**

_‘Abandoned is what you see on the outside, and they you make a cacophony of judgements for why I am so very alone. But let me open my head and soul that you can see what being abandoned really does to a human. At first there is the screaming of the soul, the begging and they will do anything not to suffer, to stop the soul shattering and bleeding so invisibly. _

_Then there is the breaking of the brain itself, the falling into emotions that push and pull the erosion of self respect and self control. And it hurts. It hurts every day until the brain stops yearning for love and begins to reject its cure. There is a part of you that will remember how it feels to be so abandoned, for everyone you ever loved to show you so clearly that they have no idea what love is. This transformation is so very painful for the sensitive hearts because we fight it, we cling to love, to the smallest whisper of a chance of love , for a love that would weather any storm to remain true, that would rather die than abandon because they fully comprehend the pain that would cause.’ _

I sighed as I folded the piece of paper and placed it in my draw.

**Meanwhile on the other side of Manhattan...**

The winter sun shone dimly though the curtains as Magnus opened his eyes.

_No screaming. No shouting. No punching. No swearing. Just peace and quiet._

He thought as he turned over to face his mom, the fresh cut on her cheekbone as she smiled at her son as Magnus stretched.

“Do you want breakfast?” Magnus said as his mom sighed,

“I might make breakfast later honey! Anyway we need to unpack!” She said as she traced the handprint on her wrist where he held tightly.

“Are we safe from him?” Magnus looked at his mom as she nodded and hugged her son tightly.

“He will not find us here!” She hoped as she kissed her son’s forehead.

**A/N: Comment on what you think. Also for my other fanfic Broken Wings, I will be doing a sequel, whoever wants to colab with me, please either message me on here, or DM me on Twitter my name is: Lucifer**

**@Lucifer94280978**


	2. The arrival of the new boy

**Chapter 2: The arrival of the new boy**

**A/N: Alec’s ‘gang’ are bullies. Alec and Magnus are in 9th grade. Jace and Izzy moved up a year so they are in 8th grade. **

Alec awoke as a searing pain ripped through his bruised arms. He sighed as he got up, kicking the packets as she stumbled out of the bedroom.

_I’ve gone to work. The apartment better be clean when I come back._ The note read as Alec threw the note into the bin. Alec grabbed his top and jeans as he lazily put his shoes on. He looked at the mirror as she slung the backpack on his shoulder.

_No bruises visible! _He double checked as he closed the apartment door and headed for New York High.

* * *

Magnus looked out of the bus, as he saw people going by. He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching him as he returned his attention back to the cold window.

He sighed as he went past houses, shops a cafe, New York High, a shop... Shit! He thought as he pressed the buzzer for the bus to stop. The bus halted a few meters away from the school.

He sighed as he walked off the bus, pulling his jacket closer to his body as he walked past the gates of New York High.

The school was silent as he looked at the tall building that was towering above him. He gulped as he walked to the reception to collect his timetable.

**A/N: I know this is a short fanfic but later chapters will be longer than this. **


	3. First Glances

**Chapter 3: First Glances**

**A/N: Magnus and Alec meet at the same day on the 2nd period**

_Remember! Head down, don’t make eye contact._ Magnus repeated inside his head as he entered the classroom. The class fell silent as head turned to look at the new boy.

“Oh yes! Sorry, everyone this is Magnus, we welcome him with opening arms” the teacher smiled at Magnus as he found himself sitting at the back of the class a group of boys looked at him as the teacher began to speak.

_A long time to wait..._ Magnus looked at the clock ticking away.

**Lunchtime....**

“They are fucking retarded!” Alec friends were talking about a group of nerds as his eyes landed on Magnus Bane!

Magnus was sitting alone, eating a tuna sandwich.

“Hey Magnus!” Alec tapped his shoulder as his friends sat down.

“What do you want?” Magnus said looking directly into Alec’s blue eyes. That is when Magnus noticed that the cafeteria was silent and everyone was watching.

“You don’t need to be rude. Dickhead!” The other boy said as he grabbed the sandwich off Magnus as Alec laughed.

Magnus closed his eyes. He expected to be bombarded with tuna. But nothing came. A stern voice was heard as Magnus opened his eyes.

A woman twisted the boy’s hand and slobbered the tuna on his gelled hair.

“Now fuck off you bunch of tits!” The girl growled as the boys just chuckled and left.

“My name is Catarina, nice to meet you!” She smiled at Magnus.

“My name is Magnus, um... thanks for helping!” He said awkwardly as the rest of the day gradually moved on.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Broken Bones Part 1 and 2

**Chapter 4 &5: Broken Bones**

** **

** _A/N + Warning: These two chapters will mention abuse and rape and child abuse. Please read at your own risk._ **

** **

** _Broken Bones Part 1:_ **

Alec looked at the apartment in awe, he has spent 3 hours cleaning, dusting and cooking.

He looked at the clock and then at the door as his hands began to swear as he went into the bedroom. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close.

“Bitch! Where the fuck are you?” Sebastian shouted as Alec came into view as a smirk crept up onto Sebastian face.

“You look beautiful darling!” He said as he grabbed Alec’s waist and kissed his neck; Alec tried to push the older man back as Sebastian growled and pinned his arm as Alec lost his balance and fell to the wooden floor.

Quickly, Sebastian stepped onto Alec’s leg and applied pressure. Sebastian then clamped his cold hand onto Alec’s mouth as tears rolled down Alec’s cheek. Sebastian came closer and whispered into Alec’s ear which sent shivers down his spine.

“When I want to touch you I fucking can! Do you understand you whore?!” Alec nodded looking into Sebastian golden eyes.

Sebastian smirked at him, suddenly the older man dragged the younger man by the scruff of his top, as Alec started to struggle, and Sebastian punched Alec as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

**Broken Bones Part 2:**

** _Set 2010, London England, Estate flats Block B_ **

** **

Magnus hugged himself tightly as he listened to the shouting and the pleading. Tears ran down as his back was up against the wall, trying to hide.

All of a sudden, the shouting stopped as a loud thud pricked Magnus’s ears as he slowly stood up and cracked open the door to see his dad barge into the room. The door swung open hitting Magnus hard on the face as he felt a warm liquid run down his face.

“Daddy. Please!” Magnus begged as Asmodeus growled and pushed the young boy back as Magnus lost his footing and fell to the floor, as his dad towered above him.

“Daddy you’re scaring me!” Magnus cried as the older man turned the boy around and tore his top off,

“Shut up. You dirty bastard!” The older man sneered as he took out a pocket knife and held down Magnus.

The blade pierced into the younger boy’s back as his dad carved 7 letters diagonally across his back.

B.A.S.T.A.R.D

**A/N: These stories were hard to write, if you know someone or you are suffering from abuse or neglect please tell someone so they can help you. No one should suffer in silence. **

**If in an emergency please contact your local police number e.g. 999**

**The National Association for People Abused in Childhood (NAPAC)**  
Call 0808 801 0331 free from all landlines and mobiles  
Monday – Thursday 10:00-21:00 and Friday 10:00-18:00

**Safeline**  
Male Helpline: 0808 800 5005  
General Helpline: 0808 800 5008  
Young people’s Helpline: 0808 800 5007


	5. Sparks Fly

**Chapter 6: Sparks Fly**

**A/N: Set 3 weeks after chapter 3**

Alec walked down the hall with his sister, Izzy, who was talking about home life as he saw Magnus sitting on a bench reading a book.

“Izzy, im sorry!” Alec said as he walked off as Isabelle huffed and joined her friends.

“What you’re reading?” Alec questioned making Magnus jump.

“ Just a book!” Magnus said shoving the book in his bag.

“Im sorry if I startled you!” Alec apologised as Magnus looked into Alec’s ocean blue eyes.

“You didn’t startle me!” Magnus exclaimed as Alec smiled.

“I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted towards you when you first came to the school; I am sorry if my friends humiliated you and made you feel bad. I know I didn’t say the words and I know I did actions like holding you back. Well I wanted to say sorry for all that!” Alec looked at Magnus as he sighed and stood up.

“My mother told me to forgive and the past was in the past, you can’t change that, but saying sorry is a bigger thing so I forgive you” Magnus said as he blushed, Alec smiled.

“Anyhow! You know that science project I was thinking..... um..... to work together, like do a mini volcano or something?” Magnus looked at Alec as Alec nodded.

“Yes I would like that!” Alec exclaimed.

“Meet at mine at 5!” Magnus said as Alec nodded.

“I don’t know where you live?” Alec looked at him as Magnus got a pen and paper and scribbled down a number and an address.

“Here! Its my number and address. Ill text you.” Magnus said as Alec took the paper as both their hands touched.

The bell rang as both boys walked off to their lesson.

**A/N: Alec never bullied Magnus he was just there. Saying sorry is a bigger thing and very brave to say.**


	6. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Godfrey Gao who died on the 27.11.2019

I know its been 5 days since he died. But I wanted to mention it on here. Godfrey Gao was a excellent, kind, loving person and he died too young.

He gave us Magnus Bane. Deepest condolonces go to his family and friends. As his fans we will always remember him.


	7. Science project

**Chapter 7: Science Project**

Alec’s palms were sweaty as he stood in front of the oak door, apartment 4B. He took one deep breath and knocked on the door. No one came. He knocked again as the door opened to reveal an Asian woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

“You must be Alec!” She smiled as she let him in,

“I’m Sarah” she introduced, “you have a nice apartment!” Alec said as Magnus was eating a bowl of cereal without his jeans.

“Magnus, get dressed!” Sarah exclaimed as Magnus looked up at Alec and stood up with milk dripping down his chin.

“I came a bit early!” Alec said as he felt himself blush, Magnus nodded and went to his room to get dressed.

_I wonder what he would look like naked!_ Alec mentally thought as he mentally slapped himself to stop thinking of those thoughts.

_You barley know him!_ He repeated as Magnus called him into his bedroom.

....

The bedroom was small but cute. The walls were painted a baby blue and the single bed was pushed against the one side of the room as a desk and a wardrobe was sitting on the other side of the room.

“You have a nice bedroom!” Alec said as Magnus smiled at him,

“Thanks... So um... I was thinking a mini volcano” Magnus stated as Alec nodded; “that is a good idea!”

“So... What do your parents do?” The question took Alec by surprise.

“They work for the government in Alicante. I don’t live with them anymore.” Alec felt an ache in his chest as Magnus wrapped his arm around him as he pulled him closer to him.

“I am sorry!” Magnus whispered as Alec looked into Magnus green golden eyes.

“Your eye colour is unique! You got them from...?” Alec wondered as he thought _Magnus’s mom eyes are brown._

“My.... um.... I got my dad’s eyes, I look a lot like him just not the skin colour!” Magnus joked at the last statement as Alec laughed with him. Alec hugged him as he knew he had to drop the subject.

** _A/N: How did you like that fanfic?_ **


	8. Morning

**Chapter 8: Morning!**

The smell of pancakes woke Alec up as he rubbed his eyes. _Shit!_ He looked around the room recollecting the memory of that he didn’t go home. He checked his phone:

_13 missed phone calls from Sebastian._

_24 un read messages from Sebastian._

_3 voice mails from Sebastian._

Alec threw his phone on the bed and groaned as he walked out of the room. He saw Magnus making pancakes.

“You’re up sleepy head!” Magnus joked as Alec smiled at him,

“You can cook?!? Alec looked at Magnus, _forget Sebastian. _He thought.

“I learned how to cook when I was younger, because the last time I made pancakes them either ended up on the ceiling or on the floor...” Magnus said as he sighed as he mixed the batter and made the pancakes. _He looked sad._ Alec noticed.

“I had penis pasta once!” Alec said as Magnus choked.

“Penis!” Magnus looked at a now blushing Alec.

Magnus laughed as he sat down as Alec pulled Magnus closer to him and kissed him fully on his lips.

Magnus was taken back as Alec stood up quickly,

“I am sorry!” He said as Alec ran out of the apartment, Magnus froze as he felt something warm creep into his heart. He ran out of the apartment to catch up with Alec.

It was too late. Alec had gone.

Magnus sighed as he went back to the apartment.

**A/N: im sorry for this short chapter. **

**How did you enjoy the Malec scene.**


	9. Broken Parts

**Chapter 9: Broken parts**

_Its been two weeks since Magnus and Alec started to date secretly._

_Alec closed his eyes to block out the small moans as Sebastian pounded into him, fast and painfully. Think of someone else_. He thought as Magnus naked body filled his mind.

Sebastian pounded faster and kissed his neck as Alec moaned thinking of Magnus, Sebastian moans grew louder as he got faster and harder.

“MAGNUS!” Alec groaned, as soon as the words left his lips Sebastian stopped and grabbed Alec’s hair,

“who the fuck is Magnus?” Sebastian growled as Alec closed his eyes in fear and not saying anything,

“no one” he whispered as Sebastian punched him in the stomach making the younger male cry out,

“who the fuck is Magnus? Your boy toy?” Sebastian only saw red, he was fuming with anger, Alec looked at his boyfriend in fear as Sebastian growled as he grabbed the pillow and began to suffocate Alec.

Alec started to fight back but he couldn’t push the pillow of his face, he started to struggle as he felt the level of oxygen not going into his brain, he felt dizzy as he tried to suck in air but nothing came. He heard Sebastian laugh.

_I love you Magnus Bane!_ He thought as tears burnt his eyes as he slowly closed his eyes as death was nearing.

Suddenly, the phone rang as Sebastian got off Alec and answered it.

“Hello?” Alec removed the pillow as he listened quietly.

“Seb come in, the new boss as arrived and wants to see the selected people and he chose you. Come ASAP!” The phone hanged up as Sebastian sighed and got dressed ignoring Alec and slammed the door behind him. Leaving the apartment empty, cold and silent.

** _A/N: How did you enjoy that?_ **


	10. Calling out for a hero

**Chapter 10: Calling out for a hero**

Alec waited ten minutes, not wanting Sebastian to come back. He slowly got up and grabbed a bag shoving clothes and money. He sighed as he took out his phone, _he might be tracking it!_ He thought as he cleared his phone and threw it against the wall. He sighed as he closed the door and headed for Magnus apartment.

**...**

Magnus was getting the table ready as his mom was getting the mac and cheese out. A knock was heard as Sarah answered it. Sarah gasped as the door opened to reveal a beaten Alec.

Without hesitation, Magnus ran to Alec’s aid, “can I stay here for a few days!” Alec was trying not to lean on Magnus, Sarah agreed. As Magnus took him to the couch as Sarah got some aspirin.

“Who did this to you?” Magnus growled as he was not trying to show how angry he was to Alec. Alec sighed as he looked at Magnus;

“My boyfriend did this to me.” He simply replied as Magnus hugged him, 

“I am going to phone the police!” Magnus said as he grabbed the house phone,

“I want to do it!” Alec took the phone out of Magnus’s hand as their hands touched.

Sarah went to the kitchen to get an ice pack as Magnus followed,

**“Magnus madu! Dont kekuatan Alec ke dalam melakukan apa-apa, hanya berada di sana untuk dia dan mendukung dia, karena dia tidak mungkin seperti itu” **Sarah said as Magnus sighed looking over at Alec who was still talking to the police,

**“Aku tahu ibu, aku mencintainya dan saya tidak ingin melihat dia mendapatkan thats di sakit semua!”** Magnus sighed as Sarah hugged him, Magnus went over to Alec who hanged up the phone,

“What did they say?” Magnus looked at him,

“they said that they will go over but they would need evidence!” Alec looked at Magnus as Magnus smiled at him,

“Alec I love you!” Magnus said as Alec kissed him,

“I love you to!”

**2 hours later...**

Alec was fast asleep on the couch as Magnus gently placed a blanket on him, he kissed Alec’s forehead as he sighed and sat down on the couch beside Alec’s.

Magnus was thinking about his parents, as he looked at his mom, Sarah looked at her son as she smiled at him.

“Go to bed honey!” Sarah smiled as she went to her bedroom, Magnus sighed as he looked at Alec and then went to bed.

**A/N: How was this chapter? Please comment**

**Here is the convocation that Magnus and his mom was talking in Indonesian. **

**"**Magnus honey! Dont force Alec into doing anything, just being there for him and support him”

**What Magnus said to his mom:**

"I know mom, I love him and I do not want to see him get hurt thats all!"


	11. Face from the past

**Chapter 11: Face from the past**

**A/N: The first part of this chapter will be set when Sebastian arrives at work when his new boss called him.**

Sebastian got to work as he saw his friend; Jace who was the youngest member of the company he was 16 years old, as his step dad, Robert was talking to his friends. A tall and well built man clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone! My name is Asmodeus and I am your new boss. This company will be joining my older company so therefore I would need to ‘remove’ people from the job, some things might change and some might stay the same!” Sebastian sighed knowing that his friend is not here might be redeemed.

“I heard that he is powerful and apparently I heard he killed someone!” Jace whispered as Sebastian chuckled,

“You shouldn’t listen and spread rumours Jace” Sebastian patted Jace’s back as Asmodeus called Sebastian over.

“Sebastian Morganstone! What do you in this company?” Asmodeus questioned as he eyed Sebastian up and down as a smirk crept onto his face, making Sebastian uncomfortable.

“I am in charge of the media of the company; I look after the apps and update necessary information.”

“Interesting, so your good at computers and sensitive data?” Asmodeus was still smiled at him his eyes meeting Sebastian black eyes.

“yeah! Why?” Sebastian looked at the older male,

“Just a personal interest!” Asmodeus said as walked over to someone else as Sebastian shrugged as he left to go home, not knowing that the police are tracking him.

**The next day: Magnus apartment**

Alec awoke as there was water and some painkillers on the coffee table, Sarah was putting some bread into the toaster as Alec wolfed down the two tablets as he slowly got up.

“Are you okay?” Sarah put the plate in front of him,

“should I call your parents for you. So they know that you’re here?” Sarah looked at Alec as she sat beside him,

“that’s a lovely offer, but I don’t live with my parents and haven’t seen them” Alec didn’t need to explain as Sarah understood,

“I am sorry to hear that, but your parents will always love you!” she said as Magnus walked in stretching,

“Sleeping beauty is awkae!” Magnus smiled as Alec quickly wiped a tear from his eye as he chuckled,

“I am not beautiful” Alec said,

“It’s a pity it’s impossible to hold a beauty contest among the angels because then you would have won” Magnus said as he was being serious,

“Alec your beautiful in your way, you carry a glow with you and you should never hide that!” Magnus kissed Alec as Alec felt a warm feeling creeping into his heart.

**A/N: Aww, how did you enjoy that malec scene.**


	12. It all goes back to the beginning

**Chapter 12: It all goes back to the beginning part **

** _A/N: Set 4 weeks after_ **

Magnus and Alec were lying naked under the covers; Alec’s head was resting against Magnus chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

Magnus was awake as he played with Alec’s hair combing his fingers through the black hair; Alec looked up at Magnus as he smiled.

“Aku Sayang kamu!” Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec,

“It means I love you in Indonesian!” He whispered into Alec’s ear, Magnus and Alec were kissing as Alec took the cover off getting top of Magnus as they were kissing deeply not knowing the door opened.

“Mom!” Magnus shrieked as he pulled the covers up, Alec blushed as Sarah laughed,

“Get up and get ready for school!” With that Sarah turned around and closed the door.

_Just drop your charges against Sebastian please! – _Jonathon.

The phone beeped as Alec deleted the message,

“Who was that?” Magnus kissed Alec,

“Its Jonathon, Sebastian older brother, he just didn’t want his brother to go down” Alec sighed as Magnus rubbed his back,

“Jonathon needs to realise the severity of the situation. Anyway Clary hasn’t said anything!” Magnus said as Alec put his top on.

“Boys!” Sarah shouted, “We are coming!” Magnus replied.

**...**

** _After school – Magnus P.O.V_ **

I saw Alec walking with Izzy as I ran up to them.

“Magnus! I can’t come today; my mom wants to see me!” Alec was smiling as I felt happy for him.

“Meet me by the library tomorrow at lunch!”Alec said as I nodded as we both walked in the opposite direction.

** _40 minutes later..._ **

I opened the door as there were shoes outside, there was quiet talking as I put my bag down and went to the kitchen. My heart was beating fast; my dad was here, drinking coffee. He saw me as I entered as my eyes darted over to my mom, _was she okay?_ She was rubbing her arm as she made a small smile at me.

“Magnus. You have grown so much!” My dad smiled as he hugged me tightly.

“How did you find us?” I stuttered as I went over to mom standing in front of her.

“Like I explained before to your mom. I am sorry for the way I acted, for the way I treated you. I am getting help and I went to a psychology to get some medication for my anger.” He said as he showed the prescription,

“I waited for 6 months, I could not get in touch with you. So I hired a private firm and I know that you moved to New York in Brooklyn, so I came over and here I am!” My dad was smiling at me.

“Liar!” I growled at him as my mom touched my shoulder,

“Magnus please....” My mom pleaded as I looked at her, I went to my room. I felt cold and sick.

“He doesn’t like me” I heard my dad speak as I slowly opened the door.

“He does love you, he is just in shock. You said you changed I believe you!” I sighed as I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. _Maybe he has changed._ A thought crossed my head.

“So I can stay!” I have a good job opportunity here!” I can hear him lie through his teeth. He just wants mom back and me gone! I closed the door and collapsed onto my bed, and cried into the pillow as I fell asleep.

** _An hour later..._ **

I felt someone touch me as I saw my mom looking at me,

“Mom! Is he gone?” I said as I couldn’t see him.

“No not yet darling. Your dad and I are going to a restaurant and we need to talk in private” She said as I shot up.

“No you can’t mom. He will hurt you” I said as my mom sighed as she hushed me.

“Magnus honey he won’t hurt me. Please give him a second chance!” My mom was playing with fire as I saw the desperation and hope in her eyes.

“Fine. But mom if he hurts you call the police and run” I said as she kissed me as both mom and dad walked out.

**At the Lightwoods...**

The awkward silence fell onto the dinner table as Maryse broke the silence.

“So Alec are you dating anyone?” She was smiling as there was sadness and grief in her eyes. It has been 7 months since Max died and his dead hit the family hard, but Alec never saw his mom cry.

“Yeah! He is in my year, we have been dating for over a month now! So.... How’s your work?” Alec said,

“Awe that is nice! I am no longer working for the government in Alicante. I am now a lawyer” as Izzy said something:

“Mom has met this rich and hot man, his name is Asmodeus” Izzy gushed as Jace chuckled as Alec rolled his eyes.

“Look Alec, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I am sorry for letting your dad kicking you out...” She was interrupted by Alec:

“Its fine mom! I forgive you. Anyway saying sorry is harder” As Maryse smiled at her now grown son.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	13. When all hopes are lost

**Chapter 13: When all hopes are lost**

**A/N: Set the next day... Alec P.O.V**

The bell rang as I waited for Magnus to arrive, time dragged on but Magnus wasn’t showing up or answering my calls.

I saw Ragnor and Catarina as I ran up to them.

“Cat! Where is Magnus?” I looked at her as Ragnor eyed Catarina.

“Magnus texted me. He can’t come in...” Ragnor was not meeting my eyes as I knew there was something up. I left Catarina there as I ran out of the school and headed towards Magnus apartment.

**Magnus P.O.V**

I coughed as I was feeling dizzy as I drank my tea.

My dad came in as he smiled at me,

“Your mom’s got a nice ass!” My dad said as he was eyed me, I coughed again as I tried to ignore him.

“Shut up!” I muttered as I suddenly felt cold hands against my throat, dad was holding a kitchen knife.

“Has your mom taught you manners! Your little dickhead” My dad growled as he tightened his grip around my throat. I struggled to breath as I scratched his hands as he let me go.

**Alec P.O.V**

I knocked on the door as a tall, built up man opened the door, _who was he?_

“What?” He growled at me,

“Where is Magnus?” I questioned as he narrowed his eyes at me,

“he is ill” The older male was about the close the door as I stopped him.

“Who are you?” I looked at him as I saw Magnus standing behind him,

“my name is Asmodeus. I am Magnus father: Now who the fuck are you?”

I was taken back, as he did look like Magnus.

“My name is Alec. I am Magnus’s boyfriend” I said as his dad turned towards Magnus.

“Dad can I go out with him?” He said as they spoke Indonesian.

Magnus sighed as his dad went to the kitchen.

Magnus closed the door as we both walked out of the apartment.

“Your dad is a dickbutt! You should brace the cold and come to school” I joked as I made him chuckle.

“Alec! You came here, missed school because I missed a day off. I love you Alexander” He laughed as we both kissed.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	14. I am sorry

**Chapter 15: I am sorry**

**A/N: I am going to bring this fanfic to a close as I really don’t know what to do and no ideas have formed in my head, also I really want to do a sequel to my first fanfic, Broken Wings.**

**Set 2 years after...**

A lot of things happened in the two years, Sebastian got 7 years in prison, Asmodeus died and Alec moved back home.

Magnus laid on the hospital bed completely still as Alec sat beside him. Both Sarah and Alec took times to watch over him.

“I am sorry...” Alec felt a tear pricking his eye as he knew it was his fault. _They were arguing as Alec pushed him back into the road but a car was coming and hit Magnus sending Magnus crash into the dashboard as the car stopped as Magnus was thrown off the car and his body hit a lamppost._

The doctors switched the breathing machine off as Izzy hugged a now crying Alec and Maryse hugged a sobbing Sarah.

_Magnus I will see you in heaven._

_Magnus Lightwood Bane. I will always love you._

_Beep... Beep. Beep_

The machine came back to life as the doctors ushered out the crowd as Alec felt a sigh of relief.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fanfic**


	15. Author Note

Hi guys thanks for the support with my other fanfics. I have decided that I would be rewriting this fanfic and changing the plot and situation. 

Once again thank you. 

FallenAngel_666


	16. Author note for Broken Wings

Hi I know I am posting it on here and I know that what I am going to say isnt going to relate.

My first ever fanfic Broken Wings, I had to orphan as I am deciding to rewrite the whole fanfic. So please when I say I am sorry for people who wanted to read it. But I didn't delete the fanfic I just orphaned it and anyone can recreate their own using Broken Wings. 

So please if anyone wants to colab with the new brokeb wings, or adopt and change broken wings they can.

DM me on my twitter account which I have posted on my profile. 

Or comment on here if you understand. 

Also stay safe, stay well, smile and be strong even though when your down just have a you time. Take a break. Look after your mental health. 

Sorry for any inconveniences. 

FallenAngel_666


End file.
